


Short Weird Stories with even Weirder Titles

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Gay, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome. I am weird. This is weird. You are weird. Everyone's weird. Except for your neighbor. He's crazy and if it a she, She's is a beautiful crazy individual, same with the guys. Unless they are jerks, then you are a beautiful crazy individual who sucks.  Don't mind the tags. Please comment. Please don't be offended or I will have to offend by your offencion and you'll be offend by my offencion. Everyone will get offended. Please don't. Please read the story I beg you. I hope in the 1st story you'll appreciate my coldness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Weird Stories with even Weirder Titles

The king planned a gathering of boys and girls and ushered them into a mansion. He needed to marry off his eldest, who happened to have slight angry issues. His name is Shizuo Heiwajima. The others who have no importance what so ever to the story are alllllllllll The Broken Writer’s people, who are subscribed, thank you. Shizuo was hypnotized by a beautiful girl, Zika. Let’s get this straight, Zika is the antagonist. While the shy, quiet kid, S’mores and the jolly, mocking, childish, Izaya. May they rest in peace. Just kidding. Zika had two henchmen, who aren’t really henchmen. They are Lukas and Jake. They are under a spell put forth by Zika. Lukas had dark teal hair that somewhat covers one eyes, bright pink eyes and wears a long-sleeved gray t-shirt and a ribbon around his neck, he also has glasses. He is mostly emotion at the beginning, but obviously his smile fake. Jake has short dark purple hair, light brown eyes, and he wears a tank top which has a tear near the bottom somewhat, and small necklace with a tiny skull on it and a long necklace with a dog tag on it, he also has three pierces on his right ear. They both have scars on their face, Lukas’ is from his forehead, cross his nose, and a little on his cheek, his hair and glassed cover most of it. While, Jake has his scar on his cheek near his right ear.   
Well, after they were put into the mansion and the doors were locked and no one can get out except, there was a huge garden. They each had a room for their selves or they roomed, like S’mores and Izaya. Izaya felt something was up with this Zika girl and boy, how right he was. S’mores had a hunch, also. Izaya then watched Zika and Shizuo closely and S’mores just followed, bored. Zika eyes are a blood red, much like Izaya’s, but much more sinister and dark, her hair was a dark magenta in pigtails. She wore a sleeveless black dress most of the time and earring, choker, and necklace all with roses on them.  
Zika noticed something was up and immediately had Lukas and Jake on it. Zika set up magic traps and puzzles. In one of the traps S’mores’ face got cut and he was crying. Lukas snapped out of it and helped him. Then realizing what was going on. Zika had Jake, who was defiantly stronger than them, overpower them and kidnap them putting them somewhere, out of the way. Jake was set as the guard, and Zika put magic traps down if they tried to escape. When Lukas gathered up the courage he tried to escape and got cut on his hand, he almost had worse, but Izaya pulled him away. When Lukas looked at the cut, he took off his ribbon (Which is actually a piece of Jake’s tank-top), wrapped it around the wound, and started crying at the pain. Zika was close by and stifled laughter at his failed attempts and his pathetic crys. He started crying even more. Zika told Shizuo she’ll be right back. She came down, Jake following her.  
“They’re asking about you.” Zika says coldly  
They stare at her.  
“You can’t exactly leave here.” Zika says in her tone of voice which is cold  
Jake’s cold eyes land on Lukas.  
“This mansion, I mean.” Zika says in her way that would make winter time jealous, cold  
Lukas noticed Jake staring, whimpered, and flinched away.  
“To be honest, you’ll probably. Die.” She says in that manner that chills the room and makes you swear you saw a snowflake floating down, cold.  
At the word die, they all flinched except for Jake who stiffened and he kept staring at Lukas, watching his every move.  
“Ah, they I’ll have Shizuo at last!” She said with a burning passion, but how can it be burning? She is cold-hearted creature, this passion is fake. She’s a fraud.  
She moved her hands as if to slap Lukas, he cowered and threw his hands up to block. Jake noticed that. She slapped Izaya instead.  
“Tsk. You’re the only one not injured.” She said in a way which seemed she could soak threw you clothes, if melted, and chill you to the bone, cold.  
Zika made a weapon of her magic and slashed at Izaya, hitting his leg. He fell down.  
“How does that feel, Izaya.” She stated plainly and in her way that froze bare tree branches, cold.  
Izaya mustered up words and said, “Cold just like you and your heart.”  
“Humph.”  
Lukas’ blood from the cut was rolling down his arm, his makeshift bandage wasn’t really tied tight. Jake snapped out of it and rushed to Lukas’ side. Lukas flinched away, but soon realized this was the real Jake and threw his arms around him. Jake stood up and walked over to Zika.  
“Zika. Really. Hey, I have an idea. What would happen if Shizuo found out?” Jake said calmly  
“Huh?” Her voiced never did drop the coldness that summer never has.  
“HEY SHIZUO!” Jake shouted, “Let’s find out.”  
“Heh, I have another possessed up there just in case you guys tried anything funny.”  
“Where. Is. S’mores?” Izaya asked noticing the absence of silence.  
Just then Zika got an idea. She grabbed Izaya as Shizuo came down the stairs.  
“What Ja…” He trailed off when he saw the situation.  
S’mores was nowhere to be seen, Lukas was on the ground bleeding, and Jake looked ready to kill, and Zika… well. She was holding a knife to Izaya’s throat.  
“Z-Zika?” Shizuo said confused for a second.  
Jake walked over to Lukas and picked him carefully and left quickly to get him bandaged properly.  
“Zika. Let Izaya go.” Shizuo voice almost went as cold as Zika’s.  
“Okay.” She let Izaya go knowing she cut his leg.  
“Izaya, are you okay?”  
He shook his head and Zika drew her knife across Izaya’s cheek.  
Zika laughed and she cut his arm. Shizuo ran over and punched Zika into a wall and her mask showed.  
“ShIZuO. I wILl KiLl hIm FoR YoU!”  
“I hate violence. I hate you.” Shizuo said and picked up Izaya, walking out he closed and locked the door.  
Shizuo told his dad about what happened, once he dropped Izaya off in the infirmary and later the king called in Shizuo, Izaya, S’mores, Lukas, Jake, and Liam (He’s that other guy mentioned). They explained everything and how Zika was locked in the basement, though she could’ve gotten away because she can do magic. When the king looks, she’s gone. With Zika on the lose no one is safe. The king decides, they will live at the castle until farther notice and to ensure safety, they will have a roommate. Jake chose Lukas of course. Liam chose S’mores because why not? So Shizuo had to room with Izaya. Shizuo’s father called him to talk about who he choose to marry at the ‘weird locked in mansion meet up with a crazy psychopath’. Shizuo shrugged thinking his father wouldn’t approve and his father said:  
“If you can’t chose I will.”  
“Who would you recommend?”  
“Izaya.”  
“Why?”  
“I can tell you like him. He likes you too, it seems.”  
“How do you know this?”  
“I’m not a man.”  
“What.”  
“I’m a girl. Why do you think I look girly and don’t have any facial hair?”  
“Oh that makes sense. With the baggy clothes and long hair.”  
“Surprise.”  
Where am I going with this? Well Shizuo and Izaya got married, that’s neat. The ‘king’ had Izaya were a dress for the wedding. Then went all cupid and got Lukas and Jake together and S’mores and Liam together. Yeah, everyone loved happily. You know until Zika came back. Why? I don’t know. To kill Izaya, S’mores, and Lukas mostly likely.

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was gonna be this:
> 
> THIS SHORT STORY TIME OF A LIFE TIME YO. LISTEN UP, I' GONNA TELL ABOUT A DREAM I HAD AND YOUR GOING TO LISTEN CUZ I SAID SO.
> 
> By Fall Out Boy
> 
> It was too long D: 
> 
> Technically I typed it weirdly like:
> 
> THIS SHORT SORY TIME OF A LIFE TIEM YO. ISTEN UP, I' GONNA TELL ABOUNT A DREAM O HAVD AND YOUR GOING TO LISTEN CUZ I SAID SO.
> 
> By Fall Out Boy
> 
> But that was tired me, and tired me typed this whole thing and is still typing.
> 
> So it's probably weird
> 
> Comments appreciated
> 
> It keeps me motivated
> 
> ~ S'mores


End file.
